


Bowled Over

by puss_nd_boots



Category: SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PSC’s annual bowling tournament is the company’s biggest event of the year. Kai is determined to lead his team to victory after an embarrassing loss the year before. But there’s just one thing standing in his way – a newbie band that suddenly seems to have acquired the bowling skills of pros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowled Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://uruai.livejournal.com/profile)[**uruai**](http://uruai.livejournal.com/) Anniversary Challenge. Prompt: _PS Company's annual bowling tournament is an evening of fierce competition. This year, there are some new faces from the indie/minor label, and Uruha and Kai do their best to not let the trophy and honor go to the newcomers (or anyone else), including some dirty tricks to distract their opponents..._

Of all the events that were held among the PSC bands every year, none carried as much weight as the annual bowling tournament.

Oh, sure, there was the summertime picnic, held during one of the rare warm-weather days where everyone was around. (It usually ended with people drunk and doing embarrassing things, such as when Tora, Aoi and Keiyuu wound up in a koi pond wearing only their underwear. The koi, clearly no fangirls, swam rapidly in the other direction).

There was also the Christmas party, held in a big and swanky hotel (and inevitably ending with people taking bets on who would be the first to get caught having sex somewhere on the premises).

But the bowling tournament was special. It was the only PSC event where someone ended up with bonafide bragging rights – and the winners inevitably lorded it over their colleagues for the rest of the year.

Thus, preparation began a few months in advance. Bands would visit bowling alleys to practice during their off-hours. Bandleaders would scour the Internet for bowling instructional videos and make sure their subordinates watched them. Most importantly, they studied the videos from the previous years’ competition, and made as many notes about the other teams as they could.

It was with this intent that GazettE was having a band meeting at Kai and Uruha’s apartment. They couldn’t risk doing it on company premises; there might be spies about. When it came to paranoia, the Cold War had nothing on the PSC Bowling Tournament.

“All right, so we’ve reviewed the video,” Kai said. “We know that our biggest threat is probably Kra. Alice Nine is a no-brainer; the only person they have who can really bowl is Hiroto. Kagrra might be stiff competition depending on whether or not Naoki is “on” that day. I think we’re all very glad we won’t be dealing with Miyavi and his band this year” – the company’s lone solo artist, who had won the last two tournaments, would not be participating. Rumors were thick and fast that he was thinking of leaving.

“And SuG?” Ruki said. Thanks to their manager, they’d obtained footage of the newbie band playing in an indies bowling tournament the year before.

“Takeru has potential, he may bear watching. But overall? It’s looking good for us.” Kai gave the room a sunshine smile. “Very good indeed.”

There was a pause, and then, Aoi said, “What about the OTHER new band?”

“What other new . . .” Kai said. And then, “Oh, CRAP.”

They’d completely forgotten that PSC had signed another group, one that they knew nothing about, bowling-wise. Nobody else seemed to, either. As far as the Japanese music community was concerned, the newbs might as well be bowling virgins.

They had to find out all they could about SCREW.

* * *

Unfortunately, the night before the tournament, Kai’s intelligence network hadn’t turned up one single scrap of useful information.

Kai lay on his back on the bed, the computer perched on his bent legs, pillows behind him and propping him up. “There’s no footage of them in other tournaments,” he said. “Nobody’s been able to find out where they’ve been practicing. There isn’t even bowling history of the members’ previous bands.”

“You went as far back as their previous bands?” Uruha called from the bathroom. “You’re dedicated.”

“It’s my duty to make sure we win,” Kai said, looking back at the screen. “I’m the leader.”

“You’re the leader when it comes to band stuff.” Uruha emerged from the bathroom, clad in a T-shirt and sweats (Kai, who slept naked, was only wearing a yukata). “Not when it comes to something like this. It’s a group effort.”

“It’s always a group effort, no matter what we’re doing.” Kai still wasn’t taking his eyes off the screen. “And no matter what we’re doing, I’m the leader. It’s my responsibility to make sure things go well. And when there’s an unknown factor . . .” He frowned.

“Stop worrying.” Uruha kissed the top of Kai’s head and climbed into bed beside him. “I’m sure they’ve been too busy settling in to PSC to worry much about bowling.”

“And if they’ve been practicing?” Kai said.

“Then we find other ways,” Uruha said. “Maybe even . . . distractions. Nothing that hasn’t been done in this tournament before, right?”

Kai finally shut his computer down, sighed, and snuggled against Uruha. “I hope it doesn’t come to that,” he said.

“If it does, we’ll be ready,” Uruha said. “And Kai? Nobody’s going to think anything less of you if we don’t win. I certainly won’t.”

“I know, but . . .” Kai said. He took his position as leader very seriously. Winning this bowling tournament was part of him being leader, wasn’t it? And if they failed to do so . . . well, wasn’t that a reflection on his ability to lead? He yawned, pulled off his yukata and tossed it at the foot of the bed.

“But you need to sleep, and so do I.” Uruha reached over and turned out the light. “Tournament tomorrow. We need to be well-rested.” Which meant actual sleep, not sex – at least until after it was all over.

Kai nestled against his lover and closed his eyes. It would be all right, he told himself. He just had to trust in his players, right?

But he’d trust a lot more, and feel a lot better, if he knew more about SCREW.

* * * PSC always went all-out for this annual ritual, leasing out an entire bowling alley near their offices. Kai had come to know the place well by this point. The staff had come to know them, too – the manager waved to him and Uruha as they entered. “That time again, boys?”

“Yes, that time again,” Kai said, bowing to the man. “How are you?”

“Doing great,” the manager said. “And I hope you’re in good shape, too, because you have some real competition this year.”

Kai and Uruha looked at each other. “What do you mean?” Kai said.

“New group of guys – never saw ‘em before, but they have the dyed hair and the piercings, so I figured they were yours. They came in here ‘bout an hour before everyone else, said they wanted to warm up, and . . .” He let out a low whistle. “There’s one of them that could be a pro.”

Crap, Kai thought. Either SuG got a lot better, or . . . His thoughts were cut off by Uruha saying, “Are they still here?”

“Oh, sure,” the manager said. “Third alley, right over there.”

Kai and Uruha turned. There were five young men – SCREW had, upon their signing to PSC, added a second guitarist. They did, indeed, have dyed hair and piercings – and, in the case of at least one member, tattoos.

And the most heavily pierced of them all was currently at the far end of the alley, lining up a shot. He took a few steps, threw the ball . . . and it flew toward the pins like a guided missile, hitting just the right spot to send pins flying in all directions. Not a single one was left standing.

“Yes!” shouted one of his bandmates – the tall one with the frosted blond hair and the model-gorgeous looks. “You keep that up, Kazuki, and you’ll be our secret weapon.”

“You don’t exactly suck either,” Kazuki said to his bandmate as he retrieved his ball.

“Byou throws strikes when he can stand upright,” the tattooed one said, grabbing his own ball from the rack.

“I can stand upright!” the model-looking one said. “I lost my balance once. Once!”

“Yes, and you fell face-first into the alley and almost knocked the pins over with your head.” The tattooed one lined up his shot and threw – and eight pins fell, leaving two neatly in the corner.

“If you can’t make that spare, Jin,” Kazuki said, “you don’t belong on this team.”

“What do you take me for?” He lined up his ball. “I could make the spare with my eyes closed.”

Kai and Uruha exchanged glances again. Oh. Crap. SCREW were, well . . .

“They’re good,” Uruha said.

“They’re incredibly good,” Kai said. “Even better than Miyavi’s band.”

“Well . . . we’ve got experience on our side, right?” Uruha said, trying to sound cheerful. “We know this alley, they don’t!”

“Well . . .” Kai said.

But he didn’t have to say anything more. They both knew Uruha was expressing false optimism. They were doomed.

* * *

The format of the tournament was rather unique. In the first round, all the bands played a full, ten-frame game at the same time, each in their own alley. A member of the band’s staff – and they always made sure they used independent “floaters,” not guys that worked with just one band (and might have loyalty) – supervised each game and kept the score.

When all the teams had played, the staff members tallied the scores. The top scorer in each band received a small trophy. And then, they announced which two bands were the top collective scorers.

It was those two groups who would move on to the championship round. Each group’s top three scorers would face off in a single game on one alley, with everyone else looking on. The team that won that game would get the trophy.

Last year’s finale had been Kai, Uruha and Aoi against Miyavi, his drummer and his bassist. The GazettE had been pummeled.

As Gazette settled into their alley for the first round of this year’s contest, Kai told the others about SCREW. “They’re really that fucking good?” said Ruki.

“That Kazuki was bowling like he was born doing it,” Kai said.

“Maybe they’re only good in practice,” Reita said, leaning over to grab a cup of soda off the table. “Maybe they’ll fall apart when the pressure’s on.”

“I don’t think so,” said Aoi, glancing over in their direction. “In our business, you’re used to pressure. They’re not going to fold easily.”

Over at the other edge of the booth, the two lovers were huddled together, looking over in SCREW’s direction. “We said last year that we weren’t going to get humiliated again,” Uruha whispered.

Kai nodded. “And like you said last night – this has to be a group effort. We’re all going to stand or fall together.” But I’m still the leader, he thought. I’m still the one who has to make sure we stand, not fall.

“When I said that last night,” Uruha replied, “I didn’t realize the kohais would be able to play like the pro bowling circuit.”

“Neither did I,” Kai said. “We’re just going to have to do our best, right?”

Quietly, though, he was wondering if their best was going to be good enough against this opposition. If they were going to get that trophy, if they were going to make up for last year’s humiliation . . .

Well, they weren’t going to cheat. That would be dishonorable, and as leader, Kai wouldn’t allow that. But there might be ways to, say, creatively turn the odds in their favor. Like he and Uruha had discussed, distrations weren’t unheard of in this tournament.

* * *

GazettE’s individual game went quite well. A lot better than even last year’s, in fact.

Kai and Aoi, their two strongest bowlers, had gotten rather impressive scores, including a few strikes. Uruha wasn't far behind them, and actually got the first strike of the event. Even Reita had scored a personal best, with some very solid spares.

Ruki was, well, Ruki. His genius in performing, songwriting and merchandise design was compensated by a decided lack of bowling skills. Fortunately, the others more than made up for it.

But whenever Kai started thinking they were doing well, he was brought back down to earth by the crash of pins and the loud cheers from two alleys down. SCREW weren’t exactly caving under the pressure. On the contrary, they seemed to be thriving on it.

Furthermore, peeking at the other alleys revealed that nobody else seemed to be playing at the level of GazettE and SCREW. Alice Nine was business as usual, meaning that Hiroto was tearing it up and the others were occasionally finding the pins. SuG seemed to be doing fairly decent, but still, nowhere near the level of the OTHER kohais. Kagrra . . . well, Naoki wasn’t “on,” and as went Naoki, so went the rest of that band. (The fact that they were in the alley next to SCREW probably had a lot to do with it). And even Kra, normally a threat, were a bit wobbly.

“It’s going to be us vs. SCREW,” Kai said. “I can just tell.”

“Are you sure?” Uruha said.

“Take a good look around,” Kai replied. “Nobody else is even close.”

“Well, then, as good as we’re doing? We’re a match for them,” Uruha said. “We can take them, easily.”

Kai was, quietly, not so sure. But he couldn't let his uncertainty show. He was the leader, right? This might be a group effort . . . but he was still the leader.

We won’t lose, he thought. _I_ won’t lose. No matter what.

* * *

When the last preliminary game was complete, the staff members assembled in one corner of the alley. They looked at all the sheets of paper, put their heads together, murmured at each other, glanced at the bands, put their heads together and murmured again. The atmosphere was so grave, one would have thought they were choosing the next Pope rather than the two teams for the final round.

Finally, the lighting director who was the designated Bringer of the News stepped to the center of the floor with a wireless microphone. “All right, everyone,” he said. “We have our results – and it seems we have a surprise with the final two bands.”

Everyone glanced at each other, then back at him. When he was satisfied that all the wandering eyes had returned to him, the Bringer of the News continued. “First, the high scorers for each band. For Alice Nine, Hiroto . . .”

Well, that was no surprise. He walked up, giving the BOTN a bow, and took his little trophy – to add to the row of little trophies he had at home. If anyone other than Hiroto won for Alice Nine, people would be passing out in shock. The final two teams would be stumbling over unconscious people in their attempt to bowl.

The announcements continued. The high scorer for Kra was Yasuno, for Kagrra, Naoki (still the best despite his off day), for SuG, Takeru . . .

“And the high scorer for the GazettE is Aoi,” the Bringer said. Aoi stood up to loud cheers, holding his hands over his head in the heavy metal devil horn salute, then gave an elaborate, butler-like bow before heading over to collect his trophy.

“Does he have to play the superstar EVERY minute?” Ruki murmured.

“Finally,” the Bringer of the News said, “the high scorer for SCREW – and believe me, it was close – is Kazuki!”

Kai found his jaw tightening as he watched the highly-pierced one go up to get his trophy, holding it over his head with a big smile. This was the one they had to look out for, the one who could take them down in a single frame. That is, if they even got to the finals.

“And now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for!” the BOTN said. “Your teams for the finals will be . . .”

A dramatic pause that went on, and on, and on followed. Kai began thinking they’d probably have time to hit up MOS Burger, bring back food for everyone, then run to the combini for coffee and dessert by the time this guy announced the finalists.

“From the GazettE, Aoi, Kai and Uruha, and their opponents . . .”

Another dramatic pause. Okay, now they could go to Harajuku and buy an entirely new outfit for the finals in the time this guy was taking.

“Kazuki, Byou and Jin from SCREW! Congratulations, guys, first time we’ve had a newbie band in the finals!”

The other band jumped up, yelling, and all high-fived each other. Uruha just looked at them for a moment, then turned his head toward Kai. “Does this mean what I think it means?”

“It does,” Kai said. “We’re in deep trouble.”

* * *

They had a few moments before the finals began. Kai called an emergency meeting of his team. They headed out behind the alley, so they could be sure to have privacy. Yes, the alley had an alley.

“I don’t think I need to say this,” Kai said, “but we’re up against our toughest opponents yet. These guys mean business.”

“Why are you so worried?” Aoi said.

“I’m worried because I watched them,” Kai said. “They make Miyavi’s band look like uncoordinated clods. They must have been practicing in secret somewhere for weeks.”

“We’ve been practicing, too,” Uruha reminded him. “It’s not like we’re going into this unprepared.”

“Yeah, and we just came up against some bad luck last year,” Aoi said. “Not like that’s going to happen again, right? We’ll be fine. Besides – there’s always a plan B, right?”

Kai thought for a moment. A plan B, yes, that was just what they needed, wasn’t it . . .

He looked over at Uruha. “If they get too far ahead,” he said, “if this Kazuki looks like he’s going to be completely unbeatable . . .”

He hadn’t wanted to think distractions – but it had come to that, hadn’t it? And victory or defeat was resting on him, as the leader.

He clasped Uruha’s hand. “We’ll do what we have to, right? But we’re going to win this the old-fashioned way – by doing our best. Like we do our best in everything, right?”

He glanced over at Aoi. He seemed – rather confident. Much more than the rest of them. Did he know something they didn’t?

* * *

The way the team final went was this – the high scorer for each team was first to bowl. The team that led off was decided by a flip of a coin. The other two members of the team were to determine their order by means of coin toss, rock-paper-scissors, or good old-fashioned arguing.

GazettE won the coin toss, which meant that Aoi went first. He got out on the alley looking cool and relaxed, giving the watchers a wave before picking up his ball and lining up his shot. He pulled back his arm and let it fly, and it hit the pins solidly, seven of them falling down, leaving just a diagonal line of three to the left.

“This should be easy,” the superstar said. And sure enough, his next throw easily knocked down the pins, drawing applause from the room.

It was Kazuki’s turn next. He grabbed the ball, looked down the aisle, took a deep breath . . . and then took a couple of steps and sent the ball flying down the alleyway like a rocket. There was a collective gasp as pins flew everywhere, one of the most solid strikes you’d ever see.

“It’s all right,” Kai said. “We’ll make it up on your turn, right?” He patted Uruha’s arm.

Uruha nodded, got up and headed for the lane. He grabbed the ball, started his throw . . .

And promptly slipped, falling to the alley like a ton of bricks, throwing out his hand at the last minute to keep him from flat-out doing injury to himself. The ball kept rolling, and rolling, and eventually plopped into the gutter.

Kai covered his face with his palm. He heard his lover yell, “Sorry about that!” but didn’t see it.

All he could do was pray to whatever Kami-sama might be listening that this wasn’t an omen for the whole tournament.

* * *

Seven frames later, Kai’s face was making frequent contact with his palm. He was beginning to wonder if it would leave a permanent indentation there. He hoped not – it would be pretty hard to grip a drumstick with a nose-shaped dent in the middle of your hand.

It’s not that they were doing badly. Uruha’s fall aside, they were doing much better than they were during The Miyavi Fiasco. It was just that SCREW was consistently keeping ahead of them.

SCREW were bowling like freaking pros. Jin seemed to have a knack for knocking over pins in what looked like hard-to-reach places. Byou managed to put crazy spin on the ball so that it would look like it was headed for disaster . . . and then knock over an impressive amount of pins.

And then, there was Kazuki. Every time the ball left his hand, it was destined to do damage. It got to the point where it seemed the pins were lying down automatically the moment he as much as stepped foot in the lane.

“Does he have telekinesis or something?” Uruha whispered after yet another strike. Kai was starting to believe it himself.

If we could just make up a little more ground, Kai thought, we’d have a shot at winning this thing. But in order to do that, SCREW would have to falter, and it definitely doesn’t look like that would happen.

He grasped Uruha’s hand. “I think,” he whispered, “we’re going to have to do something next time he comes up.”

Uruha looked at him and nodded. It was time to put what they’d discussed in the alley’s alley into play. Operation Distraction was about to begin.

* * *

The idea was this: Uruha would accidentally-on-purpose drop something during his turn. It would remain on the floor until it was Kazuki’s turn to bowl. Uruha would go to retrieve it . . . and that’s when the distraction would kick in.

“We need to make it look natural and spontaneous, remember,” Kai whispered. “If they know the jig is up at all, they’ll suspect us of cheating.”

The first part of the plan went flawlessly. Uruha loosened one of the necklaces he was wearing so that when he went to pick up his ball, it dropped off. He pretended not to notice it was gone.

He then proceeded to step into the alley and knock down seven pins – and the other three were in very good position for a spare. He gave his bandmates a big smile and a thumbs-up.

“Come on, Uruha,” Aoi said. “We’re catching up to them! If you make this, we’re in striking distance!”

As long as Kazuki doesn’t get another strike, Kai thought. Which is precisely what we’re trying to avoid.

Uruha threw the ball – having no trouble staying upright now – and sure enough, the three pins fell. The alley erupted in cheers, and he held his arms up above his head.

Unfortunately, their joy was short-lived, because Jin also picked up a spare on his next frame. Within striking distance, yes, but still just that little bit behind . . .

They were going to NEED Kazuki to screw up. It was their only hope.

When their nemesis stepped up to get his ball, Kai held his breath. Uruha, at that moment, suddenly put his hand to his neck.

“It’s missing,” he said. “Oh, crap.” He made a big show of looking around the chairs, in his coat pockets, anywhere in the immediate vicinity. Kazuki paused, puzzled.

“Maybe it’s over there . . .” Uruha headed for the ball rack and bent over, giving Kazuki a glorious view of Urubutt. Was it going to be enough? Was dat ass enough of a distraction in and over itself?

Unfortunately, Kazuki seemed unfazed. He gave him a glance, picked up the ball and headed for the alley. It was time to put Phase 2 into action.

Kai walked up to the still-bent-over Uruha and lightly smacked his bottom. Uruha grabbed his necklace and whirled around. “What was that about?” he said.

“I couldn’t help myself,” Kai said, giving Uruha his most deceptively innocent smile and rubbing the back of his head.

Their display brought some whoops from the watchers – but it didn’t seem to be doing anything for Kazuki. No, he looked like he was concentrating, lining up the shot . . .

They were going to have to bring out the big guns. Phase 3. Kai suddenly grabbed Uruha in his arms and pressed their lips together – they were in a PSC-only situation with no press or cameras, they could do this.

Everyone gasped. There was loud applause and some wolf whistles – including from Jin and Byou. “Kazuki, you’re missing the porno show!” Byou called.

Kai didn’t let up. He didn’t go for tongue – not in public – but he tipped Uruha backward, kissing the hell out of him, making it all too obvious what they wanted to do later. The whooping got louder, as did the cheering, and . . .

And it was all silenced by the crash of pins as Kazuki threw the ball perfectly, again. He’d been totally unfazed by the whole thing.

Byou and Jin leapt to their feet. “WOW!” Byou shouted. “That was amazing!”

“Damn, if you can bowl perfectly through that, you can bowl perfectly through anything!” someone shouted from the other side of the room.

Kai and Uruha looked at each other, heaving a deep sigh. Short of having sex on top of a lane – which wasn’t advisable (for one thing, you’d get nasty splinters in bad places), they’d done everything they could to distract him. It was to no avail.

Kai sat back down, put one hand on Uruha’s shoulder and one on Aoi’s, and said, “We’re going to play hard for the rest of the match. We’re not going to go down without a fight. We’re going to do our best, no matter what!”

Because if you couldn’t win honestly, or by creatively handling the situation at hand, there was always stubbornly going down with the ship and refusing to admit defeat.

* * *

Amazingly, by the final frame, they were still close enough that it was a matter of a few pins separating them.

Aoi started things off for GazettE by knocking down six pins – and then picking up the spare. His bonus final frame throw looked like it was going to make a solid connection . . . but then went awry, knocking down only six pins, in a formation that would make a spare impossible.

Crap, Kai thought. It was a solid showing – but would it be solid enough? Kazuki was up next. One more strike, and that would be a big, fat “That’s all she wrote.”

He knew they had nothing to be ashamed of – they’d done much better than last year. Still, there was something a bit bitter about losing to a bunch of newbies.

Kai watched Kazuki walk into the alley, set up his shot, and draw his arm back. He looked down the alley with laser-like eyes . ..

And that was when Aoi walked into view, right next to the ball rack. He was yawning and stretching, showing a nice expanse of stomach as his shirt rode upward . . . and then he turned a smile Kazuki’s way.

Kazuki stumbled, dropped his ball, and it rolled down the alley, slowly. It reached the pins harmlessly, knocking two over.

The GazettE stared with their jaws open. Kazuki’s bandmates turned their heads toward each other, blinking. The spectators were so frozen in place that they looked like a giant painting of a lot of very pretty men.

Nobody could believe it. Kazuki, the unflappable, the unfazeable, who’d just calmly thrown a strike when Kai and Uruha were making out in front of him . . . was done in by a glimpse of Aoi-belly.

Aoi calmly went back to his seat, opened a bottle of water and took a long drink. “What the hell was that?” Uruha whispered. “We tried our damnedest and he didn’t even . . .”

“It’s a matter of figuring out what he likes,” Aoi whispered back.

Kai and Uruha looked at each other. What was going on here? What kind of secret information did Aoi have?

* * *

Once Kazuki stumbled, it became anyone’s match. Kai and Byou were even with each other, and Uruha knocked down enough pins in his first throw that it looked like he was going to have an excellent chance at a spare.

“Come on, Uruha,” Kai whispered. “If you make this, we have a shot at winning it . . .”

Uruha pulled his arm back, started down the aisle – and slipped, like he did before. Kai groaned, starting to cover his hands with his eyes . . .

And at the last second, Uruha recovered his footing, threw the ball solidly and knocked down all the pins. He spun around, jumping up in the air and pumping his fists. Kai rushed out into the alley and hugged him, because hey, after their very public makeout session, no point in hiding their relationship, right?

And finally, it came down to Jin’s final throw. His first ball had gon awry and only knocked one pi sIf he knocked down eight pins, SCREW would win. Less than that, and victory was GazettE’s.

The drummer pulled his arm back, looked at his bandmates, looked down the alley, and threw.

Five pins fell down. Then a sixth, and a seventh. An eighth pin began to wobble back and forth . . . the Gazette leaned over, mouths open . . . SCREW bounced up and down, willing it to fall . . . the crowd looked like a huge painting of pretty boys again . . .

The pin settled back in an upright position. GazettE had won, by a single pin.

They leapt onto the alley, jumping up and down, whooping, joined by Ruki and Reita. Kai and Uruha kissed openly, and Aoi grabbed both of his other bandmates in a headlock. “You’re suffocating me, you idiot!” Ruki yelled in a muffled voice.

The PSC crew brought over the trophy, and GazettE took a victory lap, taking turns holding it over their heads and running around the alley. Aoi make a point of kissing it whenever someone pointed a camera at him.

And finally, the three members of SCREW they’d played against walked over to them to shake hands. “Hey, great match,” Kazuki said. “We worked our asses off, but . . .”

“You got the best of us,” Byou said. “But we want a rematch! We’ll play you any time!”

“You’re on!” Aoi said. “But the trophy’s not on the line. That’s ours, fair and square!”

Kai and Uruha couldn’t help but notice a glance that passed between Aoi and Kazuki. Just what was going on here, anyway?

* * *

The match was traditionally followed by an afterparty at a nearby bar. The winners would hold court with the trophy on their table, and there was the usual drunken wildness associated with a PSC gathering.

Kai and Uruha found themselves accepting congratulations – and drinks. Uruha happily consumed the latter, Kai pushed most of his off on Reita – since Ruki wasn’t a drinker, and Aoi had plenty of his own, thank you.

“I still don’t understand it,” Uruha said. “Why was Aoi able to distract him when we weren’t? We went way out on a limb . . .”

“And nothing,” Kai said. “Not even a blink.”

“Maybe his ass is just more distracting than yours,” said Reita, happily starting to consume the drink Kai had pushed over to him.

“It wasn’t even his ass,” Uruha said. “It was his stomach.”

“Could be that’s his fetish,” Reita said. “I’ve heard of weirder.”

Kai finished his drink. “I’ll be back,” he said. “I’m going to the men’s room.”

He made his way to the back of the bar through a sea of arms raising up to slap him a high-five. He slapped back, figuring that was the toll for passage. “Great job, Kai!” someone shouted. “Sure made up for last year, huh?”

Kai just smiled and waved. He didn’t exactly want to be reminded of The Miyavi Fiasco right now. That was like saying to Godzilla, “Hey, dude, nice job stomping Tokyo! Too bad you got crushed by Mothra before that.”

He turned the corner to the little hallway where the bathrooms were – at least he remembered it that way. But instead of being greeted by a door labeled “Men” in Japanese and English, he found one that said “Employees Only,” with two men leaning against it.

Two familiar men, who were very much wrapped up in each other.

Kai’s mouth hung open. He really shouldn’t be shocked at the sight of Aoi and Kazuki making out – should he? But here they were, wrapped all up in each other and then some.

“So . . . since I lost, does that mean I can’t come home with you?” Kazuki said, apparently not noticing that they had an audience.

“Now, didn’t I tell you the bet had another side?” Aoi said, his hand very much sliding down Kazuki’s back, clearly headed for his ass like a guided missile.

“Oh!” Kazuki cried when the hand made contact. “What other side?”

“If you won, true, you got to come home with me. But if I won, which is what happened? Then I get to decide what happens tonight.”

“And you decided. . . .” Kazuki shuddered as the hand caressed his ass.

“That you’re still coming home with me, of course,” Aoi said. “Only I get to choose when and how we do it.”

“I like that idea,” Kauzuki said, breathlessly, before pulling Aoi in for a kiss.

Kai turned around and existed the little hallway quickly – he wasn’t exactly keen on the idea of being discovered. He found the bathroom, and did what he’d come there for.

Aoi was with Kazuki before, he thought as he washed his hands. So that explained Kazuki’s reaction to him. How long had they been together?

When Kai got back to the table, Uruha wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “What’s up?” he said

Kai glanced off in the direction of where he’d seen the other couple. “Did you know anything about Aoi and Kazuki being together?”

The other three at the table exchanged glances. “What the fuck brought that on?” Ruki said.

“Because he was just back there, with Kazuki, and they were . . .”

At that moment, Aoi approached the table. “Hey, there!” he said. “What’s all the whispering about?”

“Nothing,” Kai said, trying to keep a straight face. “We were just wondering where you were.”

“Arranging my plans for later on this evening,” Aoi said. “Congratulate me, I’m going to get lucky with the hottest guy in the room.”

“You’re going to masturbate?” Reita said.

Aoi swatted him with a napkin. “Believe it or not, there’s a guy in here who’s as hot as me,” he said. “Kazuki!”

“Way to take advantage of the loser,” Ruki said.

“I didn’t take advantage of him.” Aoi took a big drink of his beer. “Seems he liked me before they got to PSC. Fanboy crush. He met me in the office right after they were signed, and fawned all over me. So I kind of made a joke that if they beat us in the bowling tournament, I’d let him come home with me afterward.”

“And that’s why SCREW went into top-secret bowling training?” Uruha said.

“Well, yeah,” Aoi said. “Next thing I know the whole band is spending every moment they’re not in the studio in a bowling alley. So I figured that kind of devotion was going to be rewarded – win or lose. Besides, like I said, he’s fucking hot.”

“Are you saying . . . that the reason he didn’t pay attention to us . . .” Kai said.

“He was focused,” Aoi said. “Eyes on the prize. Not that your ass isn’t a prize, Uruha, but he knew what he wanted, you know? All he was thinking about was winning . . .”

“Until you gave him a sneak preview of what he was going to be getting,” Ruki said. “Because you had second thoughts about betting against your own team.”

“How did I know they were going to get THAT good?” Aoi said. “But then again, when what’s at stake is is getting a superstar like me for the night . . .”

“I don’t fucking believe you,” Ruki said. “You almost cost your own band the trophy?”

“Did I?” Aoi said. “Seems everyone played a lot better than they did last year. You rise to the occasion when you have a strong opponent, right?”

Kai realized Aoi had a point. The unexpected competition from a newbie band – as opposed to facing Miyavi’s band last year, a group of proven bowling tournament veterans – had pushed GazettE to do their best. If SCREW hadn’t been so good . . .. GazettE wouldn’t have been so good, either.

“Okay, I’m going to collect my prize,” Aoi said. “You guys have fun!” He waved and headed for the doorway of the bar – where Kazuki was already waiting for him.

“That son of a bitch,” Ruki said as he watched them go. “Does he know what he almost did?”

But Kai was smiling to himself. “I know what he did do,” he said. “He made it interesting.”

* * *

Uruha was a bit drunk when he and Kai made it back to their apartment. Of course, Kai had a few under his belt as well – more than he usually had.

The guitarist was laughing as they closed the door behind them. “I think,” he said, “we need to have another celebration.”

“Oh?” Kai said, wrapping an arm around him. “What kind?”

“Private.” Uruha began walking in the direction of their bedroom, pulling on the bottom of his shirt. “Very, very . . .” He turned to look back at Kai over his shoulder, his eyes having a seductive glint. “Private.”

Kai watched him head down the hall, pulling the shirt off and twirling it over his head, like their fans twirling towels during a live. Oh, yes, Uruha was all kinds of frisky when he’d had a few.

“Well, then, you’d better wait for me,” he said, pulling off his own shirt as he walked behind him. “You need two people for a private celebration.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Uruha said, pausing at the door. He pulled off his pants and underwear, and tossed all the garments in the corner. “Other than on the bed.”

Okay, those words went straight to Kai’s groin. He stripped off his own remaining garments, crossed the distance between himself and his lover in a few long strides, and reached out to grab him, pulling him in and bringing their lips together in a long, lingering kiss. He ran his hands slowly down his lover’s back, caressing the skin tenderly, savoring its texture.

No matter how many times he was with this man, every time was as delicious as the first. It was like a romantic cliché, but it was true. Uruha was like a wonderful miracle that he discovered over and over.

When he moved his lips to the other man’s neck and started to slowly kiss his way downward, Uruha purred, “If this is what bowling does for you, we should do it more often.”

“It’s not just the bowling,” Kai said. “It was watching you out there. You look really sexy when you’re in motion.”

“Oh?” Uruha said. “What was the sexiest part?”

Kai let his hands slide all the way down to his lover’s ass. “The rear view,” he said. “That was really nice.”

“Your rear view wasn’t bad, either.” And Uruha demonstrated that by returning the favor, running his own hands along Kai’s ass, squeezing it gently. “But I liked seeing those arms throwing the ball, too.”

Kai grasped Uruha’s ass harder, returning the favor. “Maybe it’s good we’re putting my hands together with your ass, then.”

“Do you want more rear view?” And Uruha turned around, climbing on the bed, getting on all fours and turning a sultry glance over his shoulder at Kai. “Because I don’t mind giving it to you.” He wiggled his bottom a little in emphasis.

“What else are you willing to give me?” Kai said, teasingly, kneeling behind his lover and giving him a gentle smack on the bottom. Uruha shuddered.

“What do you have in mind?” Uruha said, equally teasingly, tipping his hips backward.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Kai trailed his fingers lightly over the curve. “There’s a lot of things I could do.” He bent over and kissed one cheek. “I could do this . . .” He gently smacked it again.

“Ahh!” Uruha cried. “Oh, yes, that’s good . . .”

“Or, I could do this.” He leaned over and nipped one cheek, then the other. “Mmm, yes, I like that one. Of course, there’s always these, too . . .”

His hands slid down to those magnificent thighs, which he began to squeeze gently, then caress, running his fingers along the firm flesh, tracing the shape. “Gorgeous,” he said. “Do you know how proud I am that my lover has the most beautiful thighs in the world?”

“Why don’t you show me how much?” Uruha said in a husky voice.

Kai was only too glad to do so. He parted those thighs more, leaned over and ran his tongue slowly up the sensitive inner part of the right one, letting his lover feel the wet heat, sweeping it back and forth, slowly. One hand gently stroked the other one, his fingers tracing the same pattern his tongue was, drawing a long shudder from the guitarist.

‘Aaaah, good,” Uruha panted. “More, come on, more . . .”

Kai licked his way back down the thigh, stopping to kiss, pressing his lips against it as an act of worship, then rubbing his cheek against it, then kissing again. His hand moved back up to Uruha’s ass, the fingers gently tracing the cleft . . .

He had a sudden inspiration. He sat up just long enough to open their nighttable and pull a couple of items out. He opened the bottle of lube, pouring some of it onto his lover’s ass, watching it trickle down the rounded cheeks he’d been giving their due reverence.

Kai spread the other item he had with him – a thin sheet of latex – over the lovely bottom, then leaned over, pressing his tongue to it, against the edge of the cleft.

He ran it up and down, feeling that firmness enclose him little by little as he pushed in further, as he buried his face in that ass, trying to possess it completely. When he came to the tiny hole, he circled it slowly, then pushed in a little, pulling out, then pushing in again . . .  
“Oooh, yes,” Uruha moaned. “Fuck me, fuck me with that tongue . . .”

Kai did what he wanted, and it felt so good, so naughty, so wonderfully kinky, his tongue gently probing his lover’s most intimate space, being gradually enveloped by more and more tight heat.

He heard Uruha’s moans of pleasure as he curled his tongue, moving it around, teasing the other man, flicking from one sensitive spot to another.

He knew very well how this felt. He’d been on the receiving end of this several times, most notably one of the first times they’d made love, way back during his early days with the band. Kai had been on all fours on Uruha’s futon, moaning and panting and sweating as he felt strong, wet heat moving inside him, seeming to touch him everywhere, to stroke every nerve ending he had . . .

Kai was giving that pleasure back now. Thrusting his tongue, wriggling it, pulling it in and out, and every now and then curving it just so, brushing it along what he knew was a sensitive bundle of nerves . . .

He was rewarded with a cry, and a sharp arch of hips, and the feel of sweat-slick flesh when he let his fingers slide up Uruha’s back. Oh, yes, he could imagine what the other man looked like right now, mussed hair hanging deliciously in his face, eyes tightly shut, face bearing a look of pure bliss. . .

Kai knew he couldn’t take it too far, or Uruha would go over the edge, and he wanted this to be mutual ecstasy for them both. (Besides, his cock was so hard it was starting to ache.) He reluctantly slipped his tongue out and reached for the lube.

Once he had his fingers slicked, he gently pushed one in – which was easy, given how much the tongue-thrusting had opened Uruha up. A second one followed it, and Kai moved them in and out, murmuring, “I want to have my cock in you.”

“Do it,” Uruha panted. “Do it, please . . .”

Kai did have to push in a third finger – he was well-endowed, he had to make sure Uruha was good and ready. After all their time together, he knew just how much pre-sex stretching his lover needed.

He slicked his cock and brought it to Uruha’s entrance. “This was what I wanted to do with this ass most of all,” he said. He pressed in, and . . .

Oh, wow. Just tight, and hot, and wonderful, seeming to squeeze and caress every inch of his hardness. Kai swore sometimes that some higher power had designed him and Uruha for each other, they fit together so perfectly well.

There was a pause as Kai leaned against Uruha’s back, arms wrapped around his torso, just reveling in the feeling of naked skin on naked skin, of ultimate intimacy. Both of them breathed heavily, both from what they’d already shared and in anticipation of what was to come.

Kai started to pull back, slowly, then thrust forward, sliding through that heat, oh yes oh yes, so very delicious and all his . . .

Uruha’s moans and murmurs of “Don’t stop . . “ grew louder and more intense as Kai sped up, thrusting harder, hands trailing over Uruha’s back, scratching lightly, just enough to add a tiny bit of spicy pain to the pleasure.

The lovers began to move together, speeding up even more, Kai’s hardness beginning to piston in and out of Uruha, Uruha thrusting hard against him, murmuring that Kai was beautiful and wonderful and he loved him so much . . .

Kai responded by wrapping his fingers around Uruha’s cock and stroking, by trying to thrust against the most sensitive pleasure spots and pull both of them over the edge into ecstasy . .

It was a hard thrust right against Uruha’s prostate that did it. He let out a keening cry, his essence spilling over Kai’s fingers as Kai continued to thrust, feeling Uruha seeming to throb all around him . . .

And finally, Kai felt an explosion of pleasure deep within him, radiating to his fingers and toes. He pushed hard into Uruha, releasing himself with a shout of deepest bliss, pouring himself into his lover.

They fell to the bed together, and Kai wrapped his arms around Uruha, seemingly pulling him as close as possible, their lips meeting for one more warm, tender kiss.

“Congratulations,” Uruha murmured. “That was your reward for leading us to victory, Leader-san.”

“I wasn’t the one,” Kai said. “Group effort, remember? You said so yourself. Besides, we just lucked out that Kazuki had a thing for Aoi.”

“You were the one who came up with the distraction plan,” Uruha reminded him.

“It didn’t work,” Kai said.

“Maybe it didn’t work on Kazuki – but we can’t say it didn’t throw the rest of them, right? None of them bowled as well after that.”

Kai wrapped his arms around Uruha. “We’ll have to come up for different distractions for next year – when we defend our title.”

“See?” Uruha said. “You are a true leader. You’re looking ahead to next year already.”

“Well, yes,” Kai said. “But that’s for later. Right now?” He nuzzled the other man. “The main thing I’m looking forward to is Round 2 . . . after we get some rest.”

It was a fitting ending to the day, and the tournament. Maybe things didn’t go the way they had originally planned, but in the end, it all turned out okay.

* * *

Aoi and Kazuki became an “official” item after the tournament. Nobody thought anything was unusual about it – cross-band relationships happened all the time. No lines were drawn between their relationship and the tournament.

Of course, Aoi loudly bragged to everyone who would listen about his super-hot lover. His bandmates’ reactions ranged from indifference (Ruki) to teasing (Reita). “And don’t think this is going to interfere with how I bowl in next year’s tournament,” Aoi said, “because it won’t!”

Kai and Uruha, meanwhile, were already going to bowling alleys when they had free nights – because it didn’t hurt to start practicing early, especially now that they knew what they were up against.

Of course, bowling was usually followed by hot times back at their apartment – because Kai really did get excited by the view when Uruha charged down the alley with a ball. Besides, it didn’t hurt to get a jump on practicing their distractions as well. 


End file.
